Himawari Uzumaki
is a young citizen of Konohagakure, as well as a member of the Uzumaki clan, and a descendant of the Hyūga clan. Background Himawari is the second child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. On one peaceful morning during the winter time, she and her older brother Boruto came running to embrace their father. After which, they started a snowball fight, along with their mother joining in.The Last: Naruto the Movie Personality Himawari is a cheerful and kind-hearted individual, as well as considerate and curious, asking her mother if her late cousin Neji would like the sunflowers she brought for him. She also cares about her older brother, and vice-versa. Himawari is shown to be very mature for her young age, as she helps her mother with the housework and is quite patient with her often-absent father and his Hokage duties, in contrast to her brother.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Appearance File:Himawari Uzumaki.png|Himawari in The Last: Naruto the Movie. File:Himawari's Appaerance Boruto the Movie.png|Himawari in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Himawari inherited her mother's dark-blue hair, which she wears with straight bangs and a hime-cut. Like her brother, her hair flares out on the sides and back, and she has an on the top of her head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. She inherited her father's blue eyes and whisker markings on each cheek — which was influenced by Kurama's chakra, as a jinchūriki's offspring. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, she wore a pink sweater, a three-layered white flutter skirt, black pants, and a pair of flat pink sandals. She also wore a light green twin bead hairband on her ahoge. In the epilogue, Himawari wore a collared, long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange cross-hatch pattern that resembled a sunflower, and red pumpkin shorts. She also wore yellow shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, she wears a light yellow long-sleeved sweater with a white shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears long black open-toed stockings and fuchsia shinobi sandals. Abilities As an Uzumaki, Himawari is blessed with an especially strong life-force, granting her tremendous stamina and chakra reserves, along with great vitality and healing powers. These traits together also grant her extremely longevity. Dōjutsu During a fight with her brother, Himawari awakened the Byakugan and managed to hit her father's tenketsu, knocking him out. Epilogue Himawari accompanied her mother in visiting Neji's grave, and asked if he would like the sunflowers she brought. Hinata told her he would, because they were the same as her name. She then stated happily that next time she wanted to go with her brother. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Himawari will make an appearance in this film. Trivia * The name means "sunflower". When reversed, the first two kanji spell , which can also be read "Hinata," making her name a reference to both her mother and the Hyūga clan. * Like her brother Boruto, Himawari's hair resembles the shape of a leaf. * Himawari and Boruto are the only known descendants of the Hyūga clan who initially did not possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700.Article on cinemacafe (Japanese) Quotes * (To her mother) ''"Next time maybe we can come together with big brother!"''Chapter 700, page 4 References es:Himawari Uzumaki id:Himawari Uzumaki pl:Himawari Uzumaki it:Himawari Uzumaki